


Thin Walls

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kain Fuery is Nintendo's Bitch, M/M, dick measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Kain Fuery overhears a conversation he really shouldn't have.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> A shoutout to my favorite Beta and future partner Pigeonfluff and their fic A Night For Himself, which is the setting/basis for this fic.

Kain turned down the volume of his 3DS system. It was getting late. He was about to turn in for bed when he heard the argument through the thin walls.

“I’m just saying… What if Jenny doesn’t think it’s…  _ big _ enough?”

“What does it matter? And what happened to that other chick, Catalina?”

“Rebecca. She thinks it’s just fine but… She got busy, said she didn’t want to go out for a while. Has too much to do.”

“Well if she thinks it’s big enough then it’s big enough.”

“Okay… Well…”

Kain listened curiously. What were they talking about?

“Look, Heymans. Show me yours so I can compare.”

There was the sound of slapping. “What the  _ fuck _ dude? You don’t just… No. I’m not gonna do it.”

“Please? It’s not like anyone else is ever gonna see it…”

Another slap. “I’m not going to let you see my dick. And I definitely don’t wanna see yours.”

Kain blinked. He loved his roommates, really he did. But  _ this _ was not the kind of thing he wanted to be hearing at nearly midnight. He sighed. It wouldn’t even be a problem if they could just be  _ quiet _ !

Kain glanced at his phone. He could call Karley, see if he could crash at his sorta-boyfriend’s for the night. Of course Alistair would love to see him. But… this was his house too. Kain sighed, and slowly got out of bed. He would just have to go shut them up.

He walked slowly through the apartment, listening as the voices got louder. They hadn’t stopped arguing. Kain rapped on Jean’s door. At once, the voices stopped.

“Hey guys…” Kain called. “I know it’s late, and I know I’m usually pretty quiet but… Can you maybe not argue about dick size? The walls are kinda thin and--”

The door swung open, and there was Jean Havoc, everything hanging out. Kain gaped for a moment before quickly averting his eyes. He could feel his cheeks going pink.

“You’re into guys, right Kain? Whadda you think?”

“I-it’s impressive, truly. V-very big, can you go put some pants on!?”

Jean chuckled. “Thanks buddy.”

Kain backed away, practically sprinting through the apartment. He could feel his heart racing. What was he supposed to do with the image of Jean Havoc’s… He wasn’t going to finish that thought. He was going to go play Pokemon for another two or three hours. Something soft to remove the image from his mind. 

He flipped open the 3DS and reloaded his game, putting his headphones back on and turning the volume up as loud as he could. He didn’t want to hear any other conversation from his roommates tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
